


Caught

by dyslexia



Category: Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Bisexuality, Drinking, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), One Night Stands, One Shot, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 01:57:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyslexia/pseuds/dyslexia
Summary: Levi is spotted kissing a boy at his party instead of a girl.  #letlevifuck2k18





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> what if levi were bi

Levi checked his phone for the sixth time.

 

Cath hadn’t returned his texts or his call, and he honestly didn’t know what to expect. He felt dejected and a little hurt that she’d ignored him after... what happened. They’d kissed, and it had meant something to him. He wished she would come to his party, be he knew she wouldn’t. Afterall, Cath didn’t like parties.

 

Levi felt stupid and noodly, and couldn’t focus on the party around him. His house was decorated in Christmas lights, unsupervised candles, and moving lights. Sleepy electronic music pleasantly hummed through the rooms, and incense carried in the air. People were everywhere, but he felt so alone. 

 

He opened up another beer, and tried to shake off the anxiety building inside him. He checked his phone again. His pathetic feelings somehow felt heavier, and sadder every time his screen was blank.

 

One of his roommates noticed, slammed a hand on his back, telling him a party was what he needed, it was time to loosen up. Levi cracked a smile.

 

Loosening up was what Levi did best. Maybe a party was just what he needed. He moved from room to room, smiling and chatting, being as bubbly as he usually was. He faked it till he made it. He liked gathering new stories and sharing his own. He remembered how much he liked parties. Socializing was something that Levi took great pleasure in. The alcohol was making it easier, and after a while he felt light and happy. 

 

He found himself leaning against his kitchen sink chatting with someone from out of town. He was visiting his brother on campus, but went to college in Minnesota. He had thin, modern glasses, light blue painted nails, and smartly styled blond hair. He was shorter than Levi was, and just as skinny. His hair was longer and a little curly on top, kind of like his own. Levi followed the conversation with smiles and laughs, but when the boy touched his arm, he realized exactly where the stranger wanted this conversation to go. 

 

Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it was his pliable, vulnerable heart, but he chose to let the man lean into him. He met his flirting with his own soft language, and he let the boy trace the muscles of his arm. Levi’s hand met his waist, and then he playfully tugged him closer. The nameless boy laughed at Levi’s enthusiastic response. This was fun, laughing and touching without thoughts, feelings, or consequences. It was just fun, and that’s what Levi needed. 

 

Levi didn’t really care that it was a boy. He’d drunkenly snuggled boys before. Right now, he didn’t care who it was. It was nice to feel wanted. It was nice to have his hair ruffled, and his eyes complimented. It was nice when he wrapped his arms around his neck, and it was nice when he pushed his hips against his own.

 

Then Levi tilted down, and planted a kiss on his pink lips.

 

They were so much softer than he’d thought they’d be. 

 

The boy tugged on Levi’s shirt, and Levi smiled into him, and blissfully kissing him some more. Kissing was easy. It was simple, comforting, and addictive. Levi was happy to participate. He needed whatever chemical was running through his veins right now. He needed more of it. He ran a hand through his blond’s hair, and giggled when the guy softly moaned into his mouth. He tasted like strawberry-lemonade svedka, almost like a girl. 

 

He was so wrapped up in his temporary indulgence, Levi failed to notice Cath standing in the doorway, frozen in place as the whole scene unfolded before her. 

 

“Shit,” Reagan muttered.

 

——

 

Levi and his scandalous fling had moved to a couch in the living room, and made out more than they chatted. Their hands were up each other's shirts, and Levi’s pants were feeling tight. In Levi’s peripheral vision, someone had brought out their camera phone, and started egging them on. His partner hit the phone out of drunk girl’s hands, and asked Levi if he wanted to move this upstairs. 

 

Levi was still desperate for affection, and drunk on alcohol and adrenaline, so he said yes. 

 

He guided the boy up all those flights of stairs to his tiny room on the topmost floor. The boy pushed him into the bed, and Levi finished his beer before letting the empty bottle drop off the bed and roll along the floor.

 

——

 

The next morning, Levi woke up in bed alone. His head felt dizzy, and the sun felt too bright against his eyes and too warm on skin. He dragged his body downstairs, and felt thankful he didn’t have to open at Starbucks today.  The kitchen was empty, and the house was messy and quiet. He wondered if he was the first one awake as he threw a slice of bread in the toaster. The rest of the evening flooded back into his memory as he started to brew some coffee. 

 

He’d taken the boy to his room, and half way through their snuggling-make-out-fest-part-two, the boy had gotten his hands on his cock. He didn’t remember how they got there, but one thing led to another, and it was just.... so good to be physically touched again. It was a whole different kind of thrill to be jerked off by someone else. It was refreshing it have his bare skin lay against someone else's, and Levi remembered how warm it all was. 

 

Levi shook his head, mentally scolding himself for getting so drunk and so willingly horny. It had been too long since he’d had sex, and even though they didn’t do very much, Levi remembered cuming in the stranger’s hand. 

 

Levi sat down with his coffee when he remembered why the stranger left. As Levi was coming down from his high, his gay boy had tried to kiss him again, but Levi had started... crying?  He remembered his eyes getting watery, and his back beginning to shake and the boy attempting to pet his hair, but being more confused than comforting. Levi didn’t remember what he said, but something came out through his labored breathing, and he pushed the guy off. Did he say something about Cath? He just couldn’t remember. The stranger smacked him, and yelled something about never kissing a straight boy again. Levi remembered him loudly slamming the door, and heard him yelling  the whole way through the house. 

 

That night, Levi fell asleep feeling more alone than ever. 

 

This was a lot reflect on, and now, his coffee didn’t taste good anymore. Levi got up from the kitchen table, ate his toast, and stared at nothing in particular. 

 

Last night had been graceless and sloppy, but everyone did what they needed to cope. He wasn’t super proud of it, but whatever, it had helped him in the moment. 

 

Levi’s brain felt twisted, and his stomach was doing summersaults, because he had no real reason for why he kissed that boy. He just did it. He was glad Reagan hadn’t come last night, or she’d give him shit about it for weeks. At least he knew his roommates didn’t care. 

 

He missed Cath. 

  
_ I wish she’d gone to my party,  _ Levi thought to himself, and as checked his blank phone again. No new messages. 


End file.
